Avión de papel
by WitchWhite
Summary: La llegada de Aioros al Santuario cambió completamente todo. Era una bendición que el Rey Eolo enviara a dos de sus hijos a servir a la Dosa Athena y la Tierra. Aunque para Saga siempre fue un estorbo pero también su nemesis. (Headcanon de Aioros)


_**Segunda entrega para el Birthday Sagitario Aioros. 2/5**_

 _ **Hice anteriormente lo que pudo ser la infancia de los gemelos en mi cabeza. Pero… y la de mi potro y su leoncito. Headcanon para variar. Se sabe casi nada de ellos. Huerfanitos y Aioros tuvo que cuidar a su brotha. Pues esto es algo que he pensado. Desde como llego al Santuario y como, con el paso del tiempo, la relación con Saga, hasta el momento donde comenzaba este con sus problemas de personalidad.**_

 _ **Aioros es un personaje misterioso porque se sabe casi nada de él, aunque en el Episodio Cero se nos van a revelar muchas cosas. Yo espero con ansias el tomo.**_

 _ **Por esa razón a muchos les cuesta escribir de él, porque sólo se conoce su lado bonito, pero si nos basamos en el signo sagitario, como lo hago ahora yo. Pues podemos equilibrar el coraje y el fastidio que puede llegar a tener Aioros por algunas situaciones.**_

 _ **El título es una metáfora. En el fic Aioros gusta de los aviones de papel y prácticamente su vida fue como uno de estos, volando por los cielos por un tiempo para caer en picada y deshacerse.  
No sé qué tanto guste, porque como comento, todo el fandom está centrado en otros personajes.  
De cualquier manera aquí esta este aporte. **_

_**Advertencias:**_ _Ninguna_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _me da flojera hacer disclaimer porque en este caso ya quisiera que Aioros fuera mío. Mi fav, se nota._ __

 **Avión de papel**

― Nací en el norte de Grecia― respondió Aioros a Shion con voz alegre durante la entrevista.

A partir de ese día permanecería en el Santuario. Tenía siete años y déficit de atención. Gracias a las estrellas, Shion pudo conocer el paradero del futuro Santo de Sagitario. Una comitiva fue por él a Dilofos, ciudad que colinda con Bulgaria y Turquía. Lo más remoto de Grecia. Por eso Aioros tenía los ojos de un verde intenso y la piel bronceada. Pudiera ser que sus ancestros fueran turcos o hasta eslavos.

Nació en el 30 de noviembre, entrada de invierno, cierre de ciclos, apertura de introspección, escases de cosecha y comida. Noveno signo zodiacal. Finaliza la rueda del año, inicia la rueda del Sol. Centauro cazador. Como la mirada de Aioros que analizaba todo a su alrededor. Bendito niño, pensó Shion con alegría.

― Tengo un hermano pequeño, nació hace cuatro meses― movía sus piecitos arriba de la silla y pensaba en que más pudiera interesar a ese hombre sobre su corta vida― mi abuelito tiene un restaurante y siempre llegan turcos a comer.

Por aquel entonces al padre de Aioros trabajaba en una fábrica de dicha ciudad. Su madre había fallecido recientemente después de tener a su segundo hijo. La familia materna, atendía un restaurante local. Shion estaba agradecido con los dioses por permitirle a este niño crecer con una familia y pidió por el alma de su madre. Muy pocos eran afortunados de haber crecido como él.

― Dice mi abuelo que mi mamá se fue al cielo… creo que es mejor el cielo, porqué ahí ella puede verme.

Shion sonrió. La inocencia que mostraba podía meterlo en muchos problemas si no sabía diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo. Asintió. A pesar ser huérfano de madre, Aioros se mantenía entero. No parecía triste por la perdida. La familia lo había educado con cierta ingenuidad para no herir su frágil corazón.

Quería seguir escuchando su voz infantil y divertida. Su presencia lo sanaba de una forma desconocida. Le gustaba su presencia y su enorme cosmo bondadoso que llevaba consigo. Entretenido y entusiasmado con su mirada soñadora. Su risa musical asemejaba a los armonizadores de viento. Debía ser por su nombre. Aioros, como el Rey de los vientos; Eolos.

Sabía que poseía una gran inteligencia y nobleza. Uno de sus pasatiempos era perseguir palomas en el parque y jugar con los perros del vecindario. Luego se quedaba dormido en el suelo como los gatos y no le gustaba la leche caliente. En la maleta además de sus ropas, llevaba rompecabezas, juegos de destreza y figuras de madera. Era tan creativo que necesitaba mantenerlo ocupado. Demasiado vivaz para repasar números y el abecedario, había que darle más. Es por ello que Shion lo introdujo a la física y astronomía.

― ¿Te gustan las estrellas?―preguntó el Patriarca acomodándose en su silla. Aioros lo miraba con sus ojitos muy abiertos.

― Sí― respondió contento ― papá me regaló un telescopio de cumpleaños― extendió sus brazos para mostrar el tamaño del objeto― así de grande.

Aquella noticia entusiasmo a Shion. Por lo menos no empezaría de cero.

― Aquí aprenderás a leerlas, escucharlas y sentirlas. ¿Te gusta la idea?

El pequeño sagitariano asintió divertido sin dejar de mover sus piernas en el aire. Estaba entusiasmado por esa nueva aventura en el Santuario. Su padre había recibido con anterioridad algunas cartas de Shion explicando la situación de su primogénito. El destino, la tierra, la vida y la misión de proteger este mundo. Al principio la familia de su difunta esposa, católica ortodoxa de la iglesia griega, estaba renuente. Fue el padre quien los convenció. Gracias a la voluntad del Rey Eolos que albergaba en sus costumbres. Hicieron consiente a Aioros de su destino y la maravilla de cosas que aprendería en el Santuario. Los caballeros eran un mito, un _"hubo hace una vez"_. Sin embargo, existían, estaban presentes aunque en ese tiempo, Shion tenía, como cada doscientos años, reclutar los avatares.

Aioros era el segundo, o el tercero, si contaba que el primero fue géminis y Saga no llegó solo. Esperaba que se llevaran bien. Los gemelos eran muy inquietos y problemáticos, sobre todo el menor. Saga tampoco estaba muy contento con algunas reglas.

A Shion le gustaba hablar sobre su aprendizaje, como se sentía, pero sobre todo porque, cada vez que estaba con él, apreciaba una energía sutil y abrigadora. Como un abrazo gigantesco que cubría todo su cuerpo. Era extraño. Nunca había sentido tanta calidez. Aioros aprendía rápido, leía un libro tras otro. Pero sobre todo tenía más fuerza que dudas. Cuando comenzaron los entrenamientos demostró poder y determinación para destruir las rocas. A los tres meses dominó el cosmo. Menos tiempo que Saga y Kanon. Lo que incomodó a ambos gemelos.

Las retas en el coliseo se convirtieron en una adicción a los nueve años. Quería demostrar a su padre y abuelos que valió la pena llegar al Santuario. Aunque su padre lo visitará tres veces al año junto con Aioria a quién presumía a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

Al mismo tiempo, las relaciones sociales se le daban con facilidad. Nació para hacer amigos y caerse de la cama. Se ganó el apreció de muchos soldados, miembros del consejo del Patriarca y por su puesto de otros niños que entrenaban para ser guerreros o caballeros. Aioros era tan transparente que no le daba miedo demostrar sus sentimientos. El problema era Saga. Un día alegre y solidario pero al siguiente podía ser cruel al punto de cortarle las alas. Le costaba entenderlo por su carácter camaleónico. Había veces que lo descubría hablando solo y lo aterraba. Juraba haberlo visto en dos lugares diferentes a la vez. A menos que Saga poseyera el don de la ubicuidad o había alguien similar a él, no tenía explicación lógica. Saga nunca se dio cuenta. No se lo dijo al Patriarca, tampoco era un chismoso. Sin embargo, era complicado entenderlo.

Es por ello que la convivencia era superficial hasta el punto de marcar una línea limítrofe entre ellos. Algunas veces, cuando Saga estaba de buen humor, quería romperla, haciendo bromas, convidando galletas y hasta dando golpes amistosos en el brazo. Aioros sonreía preocupado. "Saga no está bien" se decía así mismo.

Fuera de ese incidente, el Santuario lo trataba con flores y dulces.

La vida no es lineal, es una fibra del cardiograma donde el sonido aparece al final. Aioros lo supo cuando su padre enfermó. La fábrica de metales le causó tanto daño que cayó en el hospital. La familia de su madre se hizo cargo de Aioria hasta los cinco años.

Para suerte o desgracia; Shion le dio una noticia. Comenzó a descifrar las constelaciones cada mes. En Agosto, la estrella más importante de la constelación de Leo, Regulus, brillaba intensamente. El agua en el plato de mármol, bajo el telescopio, se convirtió en espejo y Shion tuvo la visión del nuevo Santo de la quinta casa zodiacal. El pequeño hermano de Aioros.

Muy pocas veces sucedía que dos Santos unidos por un lazo sanguíneo estuvieran en la misma generación. Dos signos de fuego, signos masculinos. Creación y expansión. Fijo y mutable. En el tarot Sagitario es la Templanza y Leo la Fuerza. Debía ser una bendición mayor tener a los hijos de Eolos en el Santuario para la Guerra Santa.

Con esa premisa trajo al pequeño de cinco años al Santuario. Aioros no cabía de felicidad por tenerlo cerca. Los primeros días le mostró el refugio, los lugares prohibidos y los sitios de entrenamiento. Aioria estaba igual de contento que su hermano mayor cuando llegó por primera vez. Aunque tardó más en adaptarse. Los entrenamientos eran complicados así como la dieta alimenticia. Aioria estaba acostumbrado a comerse todo lo que quisiera en el restaurante familiar. Por eso estaba rellenito y con los pómulos inflados.

Aioros no dejaba de hablar de su hermanito a todos. No había poder humano que los separara. A menos que fueran juntas con el Patriarca, único momento donde Aioria se quedaba solo.

― Él también será un caballero― dijo Aioros a Saga una tarde días después de la llegada de Aioria.

Saga tragó saliva y aunque escuchó las maravillas del infante, se estaba rompiendo. No pudo disimular la tristeza en su rostro y cortó la conversación. Su voz sonó seca y distante: "Ya cállate Aioros, aturdes" Se marchó, herido en la sangre.

Fue la primera vez que Aioros sintió despreció e indiferencia. No era que le importara pero, ya se había acostumbrado a ser moneda de oro. Comprendió que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para un día terminarán por pelear con él en serio.

A los diez años, finalmente obtuvo la armadura de Sagitario. Shion preparó una fiesta mucho más grande que la que tuvo Saga. A pesar que Saga gozaba de la misma simpatía, siempre había algo en él que alejaba a las personas. Aioros era todo lo contrario. Un imán de gente. Carismático y alegre.

La armadura era hermosa y en Aioros se veía especialmente divina. _"Parece un ángel"_ solían decir las criadas cuando lo veían andar en los aposentos del Patriarca. En realidad lo era. No tuvo problemas para adaptarse a ella. Era parte de su cuerpo. Aunque seguía sin encontrarle función a las alas. Shion le comentó que con el tiempo, aprendería a usarlas, aún era joven.

A pesar de tener la capacidad para de pelear y elevar su cosmos, no fue enviado a misiones. Ya que dentro de unos meses comenzarían a llegar los nuevos aspirantes a Santos dorados. Necesitaban de su ayuda y la de Saga. La idea le entusiasmaba mucho. Le gustaban los niños, las personas, los animales, las plantas, el sol y los avioncitos de papel.

El primero en llegar fue Mu, tenía la edad de su hermano y no hablaba nada de griego. Shion lo tomó como su alumno y sucesor de Aries. Sus cabellos lilas y la mirada triste lo hicieron ser uno de los consentidos de Aioros. Sus primeras tereas fueron memorizar el alfabeto griego. Aioria le ayudaba un poco.

Preocupado al saber que la mayoría de niños que llegarían eran extranjeros, se apresuró a crear un sistema para aprender con facilidad. Con ayuda de Saga, hicieron un pequeño libro con dibujos y así entendieran lo básico del griego. Saga estaba cansado, hacia los trazos como autómata. Decía no dormir bien y por eso estaba de mal humor todo el día. "Seguro desde que nació no duerme" Le susurró a Aioria. El pequeño rió fuerte, lo que molestó a Saga. Inmediatamente el menor tapó su boca con ambas manitas.

― A ti se te da bien eso de cuidar mocosos. Por qué no los cuidas a todos y yo me voy a misiones y pateo traseros― sugirió Saga simulando una pelea al aire.

― Me gusta― dijo con calma terminando de cocer el ultimo manual― quiero compartir lo que sé. ¿No quieres eso? Tú sabes mucho de las estrellas y la numerología. Yo creo que tengo dislexia con los números. Confundo el ocho con el tres. ¿Puedes creerlo?

― Sí, eres despistado ― iba a decirle que por eso su hermano gemelo lo llamaba inútil― Mañana llegará un niño de España ― sabía que Saga se esforzaba por empatizar con él, pero la voz seca y distante no ayudaba― Shion quiere que vayas por él a la estación. Lleva un diccionario castellano.

― ¿Qué harás tú?

― Iré a Suecia.

― Eso es muy lejos… en tierras nórdicas ― los ojos de Aioros brillaron, gritó de felicidad― ¡Vikingos! Wow ¿has leído historias de vikingos? Beowulf es uno de los mejores héroes. Que emocionante aventura te espera, Saga.

El geminiano no compartió esa emoción infantil. Había veces, como está, que dudaba fuera un caballero. Se encogió de hombros. Su entusiasmo y felicidad lo empalagaban. Aioros necesitaba más realidad.

― Vamos por uno de los niños. Es hijo de uno noble. Hay mucho misterio detrás. Partiré mañana.

Aioros iba a desearle buena suerte pero Saga cortó la conversación y se fue.

― ¿Por qué insistes en ser su amigo, hermano? ― preguntó Aioria acomodando los cuadernillos en una pila ― a él no le agradas.

Sagitario agachó la mirada. ¿Por qué quería ser su amigo? Se preguntó.

― Porque las personas que más rehúyen un abrazo, son las que más lo necesitan.

Aioros quería ser amigo de todo el mundo, hasta de las nubes y más allá de la galaxia. Pareciera que no, pero comprendía perfectamente el corazón de Saga. Se estaba atormentando por quien sabe que cosas. Quería ayudarlo, como ayudar a un anciano a cruzar la calle, recoger la basura del salón, lavar los trastes y limpiar el escritorio de Shion. Los seres humanos tienen sus propios secretos. Los secretos son el fomento del amor.

Aunque los suyos eran casi inexistentes. A no ser la obsesión de cuidar a su hermano de todo mal. A veces era enfermizo y Saga se lo decía. Debía dejar que Aioria cometiera errores o se partiera la madre al entrenar. Sólo así aprendería. Aioros se negaba a dejar que algo malo le pasara a su hermano. En el fondo sabía que no estaba bien, no podía evitarlo. Él también se atormentaba.

Una vez completos la mayor parte de la nueva generación de Santos. Los niños querían y respetaban Aioros. Aunque Shura, Death y Afrodita estaban más apegados a Saga, pues era con quien pasaban más tiempo.

Muchas veces al terminar los entrenamientos, compartía dulces de café y chocolate. Sentados sobre el pasto bajo los árboles. Saga molestaba con que los consentía mucho y debía ser más duro, como él. Shion les explicaba que hacían buen equipo. Que por la Rueda Zodiacal, asignó la tarea.

― Nosotros no hacemos buen equipo― aseguró Saga― ni siquiera tenemos cosas en común.

― Precisamente, porque son opuestos― explico Shion― Un eje intelectual y de pensamiento.

― ¿Cuál intelectual? Aioros se distrae hasta con las moscas.

El aludido lo miró indignado. Se estaba cansando que lo tomara por idiota.

El gemelo mayor no quiso aceptarlo. Ya bastante vergonzoso era compartir armas con Aioros que todo el tiempo se tropezaba al caminar o divagaba en medio de una lectura. Por culpa de su mente inquieta y curiosa que necesitaba de la estimulación externa para sobrevivir. Porque la versatilidad de su carácter se vuelve superficial. Aioros era un soñador futurista que siempre está pensando en cómo evitar un destino trágico. Además, era muy blando en los combates. Ese error le traería la muerte.

Aunque eso cambió justo al cumplir los catorce años y nacer Athena. Fue entonces que la verdadera personalidad de Aioros se presentó. Fue más duro en los entrenamientos con Aioria y los demás niños. A Shura lo hacía correr alrededor del coliseo todas las mañanas. Castigó tres veces a Death Mask por faltar normas. Y le advirtió a Afrodita no encubrir las travesuras de los más pequeños. Shion estaba sorprendido con el cambio. La presencia de Athena le dio valor y poder. Coraje y amor por lo que realizaba, lo satisfizo.

Saga parecía complacido a medias con su actitud fiera, pues aún conservaba su nobleza torpe que lo hacía creer en fantasías.

― Te estas volviendo hombre― señaló Saga a Aioros con un tono de burla que hizo callar a los niños alrededor de la mesa durante la comida― ya darás orgullo a Sagitario.

Aioria lo miró furioso y enseñó la lengua enseguida de defender a su hermano.

― ¡Deja de molestar!

― ¡Basta! Aioria, termina la sopa. Ustedes también. Saga, si ya terminaste de comer, lava tu plato y ve a hacer lo que debas.

Siempre supo que un día esta bomba reventaría. ¿Cuándo? No sabía. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él. Como su nemesis.

― Tú no das las ordenes aquí― respondió Saga, subió los pies a la mesa y lo miró fijamente― crees que por ser el consentido del santuario puedes mandar.

Los niños comían en silencio. Menos Milo, a él se le fue el hambre. La atmosfera era densa e incómoda. Camus fue el único que terminó rápido y desapareció a toda prisa. Shaka tiró el vaso de agua de los nervios. Mu ayudó a limpiar, aprovechando la situación para escapar. Shura iba a decir algo de la sal para romper la tensión pero Afrodita lo calló. Comenzaron a comer.

― ¿Quieres pelear?― preguntó Aioros. Hizo a un lado la silla y caminó hasta Saga― vamos a fuera y deja tu drama― dijo con voz grave.

Aldebaran casi se ahoga con el agua al escuchar el reto. Death Mask lo golpeó en la espalda. Afrodita dijo que era el momento de irse y así el resto que quedaba en la mesa desapareció a excepción de Aioria.

― ¡Le voy a decir al maestro! ― el pequeño león salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la sala del patriarca― ¡Saga está peleando otra vez!― lo oyeron gritar.

― Te dije que bajaras los pies de la mesa.

― No recibo ordenes tuyas.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Hace media hora estabas bien. Preparaste la comida. ¿Por qué complicas todo?

― Es divertido verte en problemas― río sarcástico―Sabes, creo que tienes más agallas que hace años ― Saga se levantó, comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa para lavarlos― ve con tu hermano antes que invente un cuento y me vean como el malo.

― Tú no eres malo, Saga― Aioros se acercó al peliazul que terminó de dejar el último plato en el lavabo. Colocó su mano morena sobre la muñeca derecha del gemelo― siempre he querido ser tu amigo. Puedo ayudarte. No sé qué te sucede, pero…

― ¡No necesito que me ayudes!― su gritó fue más una llamada de auxilio que una advertencia― Será mejor que sigamos como hasta ahora. Limítate a darme los buenos días y no te metas conmigo. Podría lastimarte y lastimarte mucho.

La piel bronceada de Aioros se pintó de un pálido enfermizo. La chispa de sus ojos se apagó y se alejó despacio de Saga.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asuste?― el tonó sarcástico no cambió. Comenzó a lavar los trastes. El agua fría corría por las manos delgadas de Saga.

Aioros aprovechó para abrazarlo. El jabón y un vaso de cristal impidieron hacerlo a un lado. Pudo percibir un olor a hierbas que emanaba del cuello de Saga y su calor tibio. Un suspiró y queja anunciaron la derrota de Saga.

― Mi familia dice que los abrazos curan todo―aseguró Aioros en la oreja del geminiano.

Los trastes se derrumbaron al lavabo cohando la cerámica. Las lágrimas de Saga cayeron en medio de la espuma. Intentó esconder su cara.

― No sé qué te sucede― los brazos de Aioros se sentían como mil, una horda de manos cálidas cubrían su espalda, los brazos, el corazón. Fue cubierto por una gigantesca nube amarilla ― pero no existe, no hay, nada que un abrazo no pueda reparar.

Lo creyó, porque por un momento quiso quedarse a vivir ahí. Entre sus brazos y el aroma a salvia que manaba de su piel. Fue como si todos sus pedazos rotos se volverían a armar y sanara. Un acto tan simple podía restaurar un alma tan destruida como la suya. Confirmó así, que Aioros siempre estuvo embrujado. Poseía poderes ancestrales que ni el cosmos podía superar. Intentó limpiar su llanto pero Aioros ya estaba pasando una servilleta por sus ojos. Se alejó suavemente sin dejar sus de sonreír.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?― preguntó.

― Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer― musitó afligido― no lo soportaría…

Consternado, iba hacer una observación pero fue interrumpido por la chillona voz de su hermanito.

―…luego, Saga subió los pies a la mesa y― Aioria arrastraba al Patriarca de la mano.

Al verlos de pie y el comedor intacto, preguntó por lo ocurrido. Saga no respondió y se dedicó a lavar los platos. Aioros explicó que fue una diferencia absurda por el orden del comedor, no debía preocuparse. Lamentó que su hermano fuera tan chiva. Antes de marcharse, Shion advirtió no querer ninguna discusión. El mayor de los Eolos, propinó dos cocotazos en la cabeza de Aioria, seguido de un "No vuelvas a hacer eso. Sé solucionar mis problemas. Entendido" El pequeño león con puchero, asintió y salió corriendo de la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos. Más tarde hablaría con él.

― Los hermanos menores son a veces un fastidio― suspiró Aioros. Buscó un trapo para limpiar la mesa.

― Lo sé… ― susurró Saga para sí mismo.

Después del incidente, Saga evitaba a Aioros descaradamente. Si lo encontraba en un pasillo, daba la vuelta. En el coliseo no le dirigía la palabra. Usaba de mediador a Mu o Shura para comunicarse con él. Al principio Aioros comprendió que aún sentía vergüenza por el abrazo. Saga lo tomó como un insulto, una blasfemia a su persona. Un sagitario no solía enfrascarse en cosas así. Era perezoso para tomarse todo personal. Aunque la paciencia se le acababa como las ganas de darle un par de madrazos.

― Esto es ridículo― le dijo al terminar el entrenamiento― ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás fingiendo que no existo?

Saga guardó un par de guantes, una toalla y la botella de agua en su mochila. Le pidió a Shura que hiciera lo mismo. Tomarían un baño y luego la merienda. Aioros rodó los ojos. Mandó a todos a las duchas. Los niños corrieron disparados entre risas y bromas. Shura fue el único que permaneció ahí. Saga cerró su mochila. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Aioros indicó a Shura que desapareciera. Él no se movió.

― Si me voy, van a pelear― acertó― Saga no quiere hablar contigo. Déjalo solo.

― ¿Desde cuando eres su abogado?― preguntó molestó al español― estos son problemas de nosotros. No te metas, Shura.

― ¡Si me meto! Saga es también mi amigo como tú. No quiero que se peleen.

― Shura, vete― puntualizó Saga de mal humor― lleva mis cosas, los alcanzó en un momento― entregó la mochila.

El niño pensó dos veces antes de irse. Confió en que no pelearían y sí lo hacían, más valía que en ese momento terminaran sus diferencias pues era de mal gusto tener siempre que recitar sus estúpidas peleas.

― No podemos seguir así. Se supone que somos un equipo. ¿Por qué te empeñas en dividir?

Fue como si Saga tuviera un interruptor. Miró directamente a los ojos de Aioros y sonrió.

― Lo siento― era la primera vez que Saga se disculpaba por sus errores― no me siento bien Aioros. Creo que debo ir al médico. ― Aquella confesión fue más una plegaria.

― Ya sé. Debemos decirle al Patriarca.

― No, no es nada grabe. Dolor de cabeza y mareos― como si hubiera encontrado a un cachorro abandonado, Aioros se asomó por debajo de su cabeza para ver la expresión de su rostro― eres muy noble, Aioros.

― Eres un tipo bien raro, Saga. Pero me agradas. Espero que esto no sea grave. Vamos a darnos un baño. Olemos a establo.

Fue como dejar caer las piedras del costal que cargaba sobre su espalda. Sus pasos se sentían más ligeros y confiados. Aioros reía divertido mientras hablaba del clima y la merienda, pan tradicional, yogurt y leche. Antes de entrar a las regaderas Saga llamó a su compañero.

― Aioros… prométeme una cosa ― la seriedad en el rostro del geminis lo intrigó. Su mano temblorosa sostuvo la suya― pase lo que pase, no permitas que nada malo le pase a Athena.

― ¿A qué viene todo esto?― Sus pupilas se dilataron, ocultando el verde de sus ojos― claro que no le pasará nada. Juramos lealtad.

La sonrisa de Saga fue un fenómeno natural que sólo se puede ver en pocas ocasiones, como las auroras boreales.

― Sólo es una promesa. ¿Lo harás?

― Con mi vida― dijo solemnemente sagitario con su mano derecha en el pecho.

― ¿Aún que debas sacrificar a alguno de tus compañeros?― la voz de Saga se quebró un poco. Sus manos seguían temblando.

― ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Estás bien? Saga…― preguntó al notar el sudor en su frente. Pudiera ser fiebre.

― Dilo… ¿matarías a alguno de nosotros por salvar a Athena?

― Tus preguntas parecen pruebas. No hay necesidad que nadie muera si estamos juntos.

― Eso no me sirve Aioros. Te falta más coraje. Es por eso que yo… yo debo ser…

― Un idiota por seguir hablando estupideces. ¡Claro que defenderé a Athena con mi vida y sí es necesario, la protegeré de cualquiera! Para eso estoy aquí. Para eso nací.

― Entonces… no falles y hazlo. Debes matar a quien sea para proteger un ideal. Eso es lo único que debes aprender.

― Hey, ¿por qué todo esto?

― Shion dijo que somos opuestos y por eso debemos aprender uno de otros. Entonces, Aioros, aprende esto. ¿Serías capaz de asesinar a alguien por proteger tus ideales?

Saga no esperó respuesta pues sabía que no la había, Aioros tendría que aprender por la mala la diferencia de la justicia y el poder. Caminó a las regaderas. El castaño analizó cada una de sus palabras. Apretó los puños.

― Sí, Saga, sería capaz de asesinarte a ti, pero no tengo ese valor, aún. Tal vez por eso siempre termino perdonándote todo.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Después de esto, ya se viene la elección de patriarca y la loquera de Saga.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, sí es que alguien leyó. O quizá si y no, y nadie dice nada. Porque las impresiones son importantes.**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias.**_


End file.
